If Today Was Your Last Day
by RayvnAshes2
Summary: While celebrating Nico's fifteenth birthday, the gang plus Will go to a bar, where there's a karaoke night going on. Will can't sing worth a damn, but Nico, as it turns out, can, and he manages to express his interest in Will. Rated T, includes slash of the Solangelo variety, and minor references to under-aged drinking by the Seven.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series, nor do I own the song I used.**

**Warnings: slash between Nico and Will (my new OTP) and their friends under-aged drinking.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Come on, guys, it'll be fun!" Percy said, grinning enthusiastically.<p>

"Sure it will." Will Solace said sarcastically. The others looked at him oddly, not because they didn't share his opinion, but because it was a bit odd for the son of the god of music to refuse to participate in something like karaoke.

"How did we even get in here?" Nico di Angelo asked curiously, trying to redirect the attention from his crush, since he knew Will was embarrassed by his lack of vocal talent. It wasn't even a strange question, considering they were in a bar, and none of them were old enough to drink.

They were only there in the first place because they were celebrating Nico's sixteenth birthday. He hadn't wanted any fuss to be made over him, but the others had ignored him. Jason had come up with a brilliant idea for Nico to finally get together with his crush, and had planted the idea in Percy's mind so that he wouldn't be the one to mention it.

"The guy at the front is the mortal half-brother of one of the new kids at camp, and the kid called in a favor in exchange for the Stolls not to prank him for the next month." Piper explained. "I don't know if it's enough for us to get drinks, but at least we're in here."

"Right." Will sighed. He only hoped that he didn't make a fool of himself tonight. The last thing that he wanted to do was have Nico see him being stupid. Oh well, all he had to do was stay away from the alcohol…

Two hours later, and Will was still stone-cold sober. While he was happy that he wasn't drunk, making a fool out of himself, most of the others were. Luckily, he had brought a camera with him, so he was able to film their drunken actions. This would make for some perfect blackmail if he ever needed it.

"The singing is about to start." A voice sounded from behind him. Will jumped, nearly spilling the bottle of soda he was holding, and spun around to see his crush, the only person besides him who hadn't been drinking.

"I'm staying out of it." Will told Nico, knowing that even if everyone would try to get him to sing (well, if they were aware enough to do so), Nico wouldn't.

"Figured." Nico said with a shrug. "I might try it, though. I don't know very many songs, but since they let you choose your own, I should be good."

"Oh?" Will said, curiously. "What song are you going to choose?"

"Not sure yet, I'm still thinking about it." Nico explained, biting his lip in contemplation. Will tried hard not to focus on that, or else he might not be able to stop himself from kissing Nico and biting the boy's lip himself.

"…let the others sing first, though." Nico continued, breaking Will out of his little fantasy. "They'll be so out of it they won't be able to comment on my singing, and even if the see it, they probably won't even remember anything in the morning."

Will laughed, acknowledging Nico's point with a nod. "Yeah, and if they do, I can be mean and not help them with their hangovers." There were benefits to being the camp's best healer.

Another half hour passed, with Will trying not to jump Nico, who kept biting at his lips. It was unfair, really, how good the Son of Hades looked all the time, even if all he was doing was sitting.

During that time, they were greatly amused by their friends' antics. Percy and Annabeth had gone up on the stage for a truly horrendous rendition of Love Will Find a Way from the Lion King. That wouldn't be so bad, if it weren't for the fact that neither of them could sing worth a damn (though still better than Will could), and they were stumbling and tripping over each other the entire time.

During their performance, the Stolls were in front of the stage, miming Percy and Annabeth's motions, over-reacting hilariously. Eventually Connor blacked out, and Travis moved him to the restroom to try and wake him up.

Frank and Hazel were just dancing, nothing particularly odd about that. It wasn't even that they were bad dancers that made it funny, it was just the fact that Frank glared daggers (and swords, arrows, and maces) at anyone who even looked in Hazel's general direction.

Needless to say, Nico approved of Frank's protectiveness. He could trust Frank with his sister, but no one else, much less anyone else in the bar.

Jason and Piper were in a similar situation, with Piper, being the Daughter of Aphrodite, unintentionally attracting attention from boys other than Jason. It almost came to a physical fight, actually, before Piper used her charm-speak to make everyone but Jason leave.

Will was trying to discretely check Nico out without the other boy noticing, when the DJ called for any more people who wanted to try the karaoke before he closed it down. Nico stood up with a smirk to Will, and went to where the DJ was stationed.

A moment later, Nico hopped onto the stage, and the music started, though Will couldn't quite place it.

**"If Today Was Your Last Day" (go listen to it while reading if you want)**

_My best friend gave me the best advice _

Nico glanced in Jason's direction, and Jason winked.

_He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
>Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind<br>And try to take the path less traveled by  
>That first step you take is the longest stride<em>

Will was shocked at Nico's singing voice. It made the song sound slightly darker than it was probably meant to, but it worked. It worked very well. Will couldn't stop staring at his crush.

If today was your last day  
>And tomorrow was too late<br>Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
>Would you live each moment like your last?<br>Leave old pictures in the past  
>Donate every dime you have?<br>If today was your last day

Against the grain should be a way of life  
>What's worth the prize is always worth the fight<br>Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
>So live like you'll never live it twice<br>Don't take the free ride in your own life

If today was your last day  
>And tomorrow was too late<br>Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
>Would you live each moment like your last?<br>Leave old pictures in the past  
>Donate every dime you have?<br>Would you call old friends you never see?  
>Reminisce old memories<br>Would you forgive your enemies?  
>Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?<br>Swear up and down to God above  
>That you finally fall in love<br>If today was your last day

If today was your last day  
>Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?<p>

For a moment, Will thought that Nico glanced at him. But no, he must be mistaken. He couldn't be that lucky, could he?_  
><em>

_You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
>Regardless of who you are<br>So do whatever it takes  
>'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life<br>Let nothin' stand in your way  
>Cause the hands of time are never on your side<em>

If today was your last day  
>And tomorrow was too late<br>Could you say goodbye to yesterday?

Would you live each moment like your last?  
>Leave old pictures in the past<br>Donate every dime you have?  
>Would you call old friends you never see?<br>Reminisce old memories  
>Would you forgive your enemies?<br>Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?

Now Will was certain that Nico was staring straight at him as he spoke that line. 'That one you're dreaming of?' Oh gods, he hoped so.

_Swear up and down to God above  
>That you finally fall in love<br>If today was your last day_

With that, Nico hopped back off the stage, amidst rather loud cheering from the audience. A few random women tried stopping him on his way to Will, trying to flirt with the dark and mysterious boy, but Nico easily brushed him off. Even if he hadn't been intent on getting to Will as quickly as possible, they wouldn't have stood a chance. Women weren't exactly his thing.

"Hey." The Ghost King said, once he was finally standing in front of Will.

"Hey." Will returned, not wanting to make a move in case Nico hadn't meant it like he hoped he did.

Nico rolled his eyes, muttering something (Will didn't hear it, but it was "And you called me dense?), and suddenly grabbed Will's hand, pulling him through the crowd and towards the exit. Will caught Jason's eye, and the Son of Jupiter winked at him, smirked and mouthing the words 'Good luck'.

A few seconds later, the two of them were outside, and wandered into an alley, slightly lit by the lights from the bar.

"So…what would you do if today was your last day?" Will asked after a moment, realizing that Nico was waiting for him to say something. He cringed at such a cliché, but Nico smiled.

"A few things." Nico said calmly. "Make sure Frank will take care of Hazel, prank the Stolls since they wouldn't be able to prank me back in time, and…" Nico stepped forward, closer to Will.

The next few seconds seemed to happen really slowly for Will, though maybe that was because he wanted it to happen so badly. Nico placed a (slightly trembling) hand on Will's cheek, and leaned in, giving Will the opportunity to stop him…

But Will couldn't take the slow pace anymore. Sure, their first kiss should probably be more romantic, but they were in an _alley,_ and how romantic could that be? Besides, it was Nico's fault for singing like that.

Will leaned down slightly to meet Nico, who was still a bit shorter than him, and put his lips on the other boy's. He closed his eyes, pulling Nico closer by putting his arm around the boy's waist. Nico didn't protest at all, intertwining his fingers into Will's hair and kissing him harder.

The kiss got more heated quickly, with Will switching their positions, shoving Nico against the wall that he himself had just been leaning on. Nico moaned slightly, running his tongue teasingly against Will's lips.

Will groaned, and a moment later his tongue was dancing with Nico's. He even had the opportunity to bite the lower lip that had been taunting him all night. Nico grunted in slight pain (the good kind), pulling Will closer by the belt-loops of his jeans…

Until their friends burst out of the exit, and everything suddenly got quiet.

Will glanced at (his new boyfriend?) Nico, wondering what they should do. The Son of Hades probably wasn't the type who would appreciate a private moment being interrupted, but as he had said earlier, it wouldn't be surprising if their drunk friends forgot everything that happened that night.

Nico for his part, coughed pointedly, glaring at Jason, who was supposed to keep the others from noticing their absence.

'Sorry.' Jason mouth with a grimace, glaring a bit at Annabeth and Hazel. They were the ones who had freaked out when they disappeared, even though he told them that the two were fine. Piper, having been privy to the plan, just sighed at her two friends.

"See, they're fine." Piper said quickly, determined not to let the new couple's moment be any more ruined than it already was. "Now let's **get back inside and leave them alone**." Amazing how a child of Aphrodite wasn't being nosy about this while the others were.

Sometimes Will and Nico really appreciated the girl's ability to influence people with charm-speak. This was definitely one of those times.

They looked at each other and blinked. Will was suddenly glad he'd collected that blackmail on their friends from earlier.

After a moment, Nico shrugged, pulling Will back into a kiss.

There was time to sort their relationship out later, and Nico wasn't particularly worried about that, given Will's reaction to everything. For now, he wanted to enjoy his birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**There's a chance that I'll make this a two-shot at some point, but I haven't quite decided yet. It would probably be about Nico and Will getting revenge on the others for interrupting them.**

**Anyway, if you liked this story, check out my other Solangelo fic, Pocky Game. **


End file.
